kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Salon Shenanigans
+21 +12|previous = Young Love / A Day at the Beach|following= 1a CoffeEmily 1b Prep With Perry 2''' Smooth Talker|characters = |location = The Van Norman Salon|task = Speak to Gretta at The Van Norman Salon}}Perry Young texts you that he has a plan to save The Van Norman Salon. He wants you to go to the salon. Inside the salon you find Gretta, Perry and Emily. Speak to Gretta by tapping the yellow speech bubble. Gretta tells you that business has been good lately. The Cantina event must have payed off! Perry continues to tell you about his plan based on a 80's sitcom. All you need is the key to the salon from Gretta. * If Perry gets the key from Gretta, the story continues with Prep With Perry or CoffeEmily. * If you get the key from Gretta, the story continues with Smooth Talker. Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Yo! I have a plan to get the VanNorm for us to use for K&K. I'm at the salon. Drop by!|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 omw 2''' tl;dr :p '''3 Yes!|Dialogue #2 = 2''' :^) Just get to the salon! You're coming, right?|Your Dialogue #2 = ;) omw}} |-| At the salon= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! Good. We're all here - even Perry. You know, Perry, I should charge you for the amount of time you spend here! Anyway, business has been good lately...|Your Dialogue #1 = Oh, has it?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = That Cantina event must be paying off! There are actually customers in the salon. And you're lookin' good out there, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #2 = Thanks!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Now, my plan is simple. I copied it from an 80's sitcom... trust me! All we gotta do is get the key to the salon from Gretta...|Your Dialogue #3 = '''1 You handle it. 2''' Let me handle it...|Dialogue #4 = '''1 Hey, Gretta, I know you've got another hot date tonight, so why don't you give me the keys and let us clean up here, so you can get ready? 2''' If you say so, girl/boy...|Character #4 = |Your Dialogue #4 = ...|Dialogue #5 = '''1 Well... I DO have a date. And it IS hot, but why do I feel like you've got some sort of scheme going on, Perry?|Character #5 = |Your Dialogue #5 = ...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' Me? Scheme? Come on, Gretta! Can't a charming, trustworthy guy such as myself offer to help his friends' lovely employer out? It's the least I can do - what with always hanging around, like you said...|Your Dialogue #6 = ...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1 All right, all right. Relax, already. You can have the key FOR TONIGHT, but snap, text, or whatever you kids do to communicate without actually speaking to one another when you're out of here, okay?|Your Dialogue #7 = ...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' All right, I got the key, (Y/N). We've got some time before Kendall and Kylie show up - we've got to clean, and I'll get a copy of the key made after. You wanna help me clean up and prep this place?|Your Dialogue #8 = Hm...|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = '''1 I don't know what you two are up to, but I'm guessing the less I know, the better! And before you decide to help Perry, (Y/N), I'm going to grab a coffee, so... you can come with me, or you can help Perry get ready as awesome as that sounds.|Your Dialogue #9 = 1a Let's get a coffee. 1b I'll stay and help Perry.|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 1a Sweet! Let's go out to The Cantina in Calabasas - I believe you know it well! 1b Okay. I'll text you later. I'm sure you'll be bored by then!}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals